Our Family
by otose
Summary: Sequal to 'Our Love'. Kagome and Ryuk are happy having a family and have two kids now, Mei and Howl. Both couldnt be any happier.


I'm going to do the sequel to 'Our Love'. Enjoy!

!

Kagome was in kitchen making dinner. Mei was 5 now and she was outside with Ryuk learning how to use her wings.

"Mommy I lost my teddy bear!" said Howl. Howl was Kagome and Ryuk's little baby boy. They had him when Mei was 3, so Howl was currently 2. He too had wings he looked more like a shinigami then Mei. He had black hair but his eyes were red with speck of blue and was paler than Mei.

"Ok, lets go look for you're teddy." Kagome said setting down the knife she was using to cut up the dinner.

They looked around and found his teddy under his bed.

"Here you are sweetie, try not to loose him ok?"

"Ok mommy, thank you." Howl said going outside.

Kagome went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner. 'He so cute and shy' Kagome thought cutting up the ingredients for tonight's dinner.

*outside*

Ryuk was teaching Mei how to fly. So far he had her flapping her wings. She needed to flap first to make sure she knew how to control her wings, sorta like when you first teach a baby how to walk.

"That it's Mei! Now keep flapping and jump off the ground and see if you can float ok?" Ryuk said.

"Ok daddy!" Mei said. She flapped her wings and jumped and to her delight she was floating!

"Look daddy! I'm doing it! I'm flying!" Mei shouted in delight.

Ryuk chuckled at his daughter happiness. He then looked over and saw Howl.

"Hey champ, what's wrong?" Ryuk asked looking at his son. Howl was a quiet child; he never made any noises or complained.

"I wanna fly too" Howl said his voice muffled since he was hiding his face in his teddy bear.

"I don't know about that, your mom might kill me" Ryuk said looking at the house.

"Daddy! What do I do now?" Mei asked.

"Lets stop for now, dinner's almost ready." And the three went inside.

*Inside*

Kagome was setting the table. 'Done!' Kagome thought yelling out "Dinner!"

And sat at the table.

Mei and Howl took their seats, both using phone books to reach the table.

"This looks great mommy!" Mei said looking at the food.

"Thank you Mei, so how's the flying going?" Kagome asked Ryuk.

"She's doing well she finally started to float above the ground a bit."

"Mommy?" Howl asked.

"Yes?" Kagome said looking at her youngest.

"I wanna fly too."

Kagome eyes widen at her child's request. He was still too young and his wings were too small. Kagome looked at Ryuk for help.

"Well, um, I think you should wait till your 5, like your sister, that way your wings are bigger, ok?" Kagome said hoping her child would agree.

Howl looked at his parents then looked at his back, hmm his wings were kinda small. Would he get hurt if he tried to fly now? He looked over at Mei's wings, they were big! Big enough to carry her.

"Ok." Howl said quietly.

"It's alright sweetie maybe daddy can take you flying." Kagome said hoping to cheer him up. Howl looked up and smiled, he loved it when his dad took him flying! It was just him and daddy.

Ryuk grinned he liked it when he took Howl flying he reacted exactly like when he first took Kagome flying, mesmerized and happiness.

"How about after dinner?" Ryuk asked.

"An hour after dinner, I don't want him getting sick." Kagome said eating her dinner and handing Mei a napkin.

Ryuk agreed and the family continued to eat.

*Hour Later*

"Ready champ?" Ryuk asked his son.

"Ya!" Howl cheered.

Ryuk picked him up and took off. Howl giggled the wind hitting his face and making his hair go back. This was the best! Ryuk did a loop, making Howl shriek in delight. It was just like a rollercoaster! They flew for a good hour and a half before going home and landing.

Kagome walked outside to great her husband and son. It was getting late and she wanted to get Howl ready for bed.

"How did it go?" Kagome asked being handed Howl.

"It was fun!" Howl said hugging his mother's neck.

Kagome smiled, Ryuk really was a good father. She went inside to give Howl a bath. She filled the tub with bubbles and gave Howl his rubber ducky. After washing Howl, Kagome put in his black footy pajamas with stars; Mei had pink ones with crescent moons on them.

Kagome then put Howl to bed giving him his teddy bear.

"Night sweetie" Kagome said kissing Howl on the forehead.

"Night mommy" Howl said closing his eyes and snuggling into his covers hugging his teddy.

Kagome went to the door and turned off the light and closed the door. She then went to go check on Mei. She was sleeping hugging her toy bunny.

Kagome smiled and closed the door. Both of her children were sleeping.

She went down stairs and saw Ryuk sitting on a chair eating an apple.

Ryuk looked at Kagome.

"Kids a sleep?" Ryuk asked finishing his apple.

"Yup." Kagome said sitting next to Ryuk and leaning on him.

"Hey Ryuk?"

"Ya"

"Since the kids are a sleep, can we go flying?"

"Of course."

Both got up and went outside. Ryuk picked Kagome up and flew. Kagome was mesmerized they were high enough to look over everything! They could see the lights from streets or houses and the stars seem brighter and beautiful. Kagome awed at the sight.

Ryuk was amazed as well, he mind wandering to their first time flying. Kagome had been nervous at first but she then saw that he wasn't going to drop her or try anything so she relaxed and enjoyed it.

Ryuk landed them at the little lake they found. Water was clear and was shining with the moon's light on it and their was firefly's.

Kagome put her hand out trying to catch them. She giggled and ran around feeling young again. Ryuk chuckled at his wife's antics but joined her. Kagome twirled and grabbed Ryuk. The two danced for a while. Ryuk was a really good dancer! Kagome laughing the whole time. The two stopped to take a breather and sat down. Kagome put her head on Ryuk's shoulder and sighed, it was a nice romantic spot.

"Ryuk?" Kagome said looking at him.

"Ya?" Ryuk said looking at her too.

"Thanks." Kagome said kissing Ryuk and putting her arms around his neck. Ryuk pulled back, "You're welcome." And went back to kissing his wife under the moonlight, the firefly's surrounded them.

!

I hope I can get a boyfriend that's romantic like that.

Roger: Then look hard for them.

I will! Thanks for reading my sequel and hope you liked it. Please leave a review I want to know if you liked it or not. Later! And don't forget to read 'A Change of pace' !


End file.
